The Cursed Duo
by SelenderMan
Summary: After being betrayed and cursed. Naruto lives for thousands of years until he meets Salem who give him a offer he cant refuse.
1. Chapter 1

The Elemental Nations was at peace after the fourth Ninja War. All enemies became allies. But even durning a time of peace, people still fear what they can't understand or control.

That is why now everything is in Ruins. Buildings destroyed and forests are now wastelands. Standing on top of the destroyed Hokage Mountain is the so called Hero of the fourth shinobi war, Naruto Uzumaki.

**"Kit are you okey," a deep voice Asked. **"I'm not Kurama. After everything I have done for them, they still feared me for having you sealed inside me," Naruto Said.

Naruto clenches his fist. "But after the war, they feared me even more for having all the tailed beasts sealed inside me. But I didn't care until they murdered Hinata and my unborn child."

Naruto remember the day he came home to find hinata dead with multiple stab wounds. But what made it worst is that later he found out that the person who sent the assassin was Tsunade and the other kages. They all feared how powerful Naruto's child would be.

On that day Naruto killed everyone in Konoha including his so called friends. Durning his fight with the people he thought were his friends, he found out that they also see him as a Demon. After this he went from village to village killing everyone no matter who it was. The tailed beasts helped him knowing what the villages did to Naruto.

The only person who tried to talk sense into Naruto was his friend Garra. But he was also killed by Naruto after an intense battle. After this Naruto went back to what was left of his village.

**"Gaki just know that we will be here for you," **another voice said. "Thanks Shukaku." Naruto feels a familiar chakra behind him.

"What you doing here Sasuke," Naruto Questioned. Sasuke walks up to Naruto and sits down next to him. "Our of all people to do this, I wouldn't have thought that it would be you."

"They deserved everything that happen to them," Naruto Said. "Why did you do it,"Sasuke Asked.

"They killed my family. So I became what they all feared. I became a Demon that killed every single human being alive,"Naruto Answered. Naruto turns to face Sasuke. "You going to fight me as well."

"I won't fight you Naruto. I have nothing else to do now. I wanted to revive the Uchiha clan, but now that isn't possible. But I know someone who can carry the legacy of the Uchiha clan."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You don't mean." Sasuke puts his hand on Naruto's chest. Naruto drops to the ground feeling his eyes in pain. After a few seconds the pain disappears. "What did you do,"Naruto Asked.

"I gave you my Sharingan and Rinnegan Naruto. Now I want you to absorb my soul and gain all the information I learned while exploring." Naruto is confused by this. "What Information."

"Hagoromo wasn't the only person who existed before everyone had chakra. Two Gods also existed. That's all I will say. Now do what I told you to do." Naruto hesitates but activates the Rinnegan and starts to pull out Sasuke's soul. Before his soul is out Sasuke says his lasts words. "Take care Bother."

With that Naruto completes the action and Sasuke's body falls to the ground. Naruto starts to see portion of the moon destroyed. New creatures he has never seen before. But he is interrupted before he could finish viewing the new information.

"Naruto Uzumaki What have you done." Naruto turns to the new arrival. "I did what i must to avenge my family old man." Hagoromo looks at Naruto disappointed.

"I see. You have been consumed by hatred and Vengeance." Naruto chuckles. "You really going to lecture me about this. I saw what you were hiding. Who are the two gods Sasuke mentioned," Naruto Asked.

"I told you Hagoromo, Humanity never deserved chakra." Naruto looks at the new arrival. "So you be the one of the so called Gods."

"That's right. I'm the god of Light." Naruto just stares at him. "Why are you here."

"I came to see why everyone here was dead. I was disappointed to see that the chosen one of this land caused Genocide by killing everyone."

"You going to kill me aren't you. Too bad I could kill you first." Naruto goes into his six paths form. But before he could react, he is frozen in place. He looks behind him noticing the truth seeking balls disappearing along with his form returning to normal.

"What have you done," Naruto Asked glaring at Hagoromo. "I have locked away my gift I gave you. I'm sorry Naruto about what is about to happen."

All of a sudden Naruto finds himself in Water. Naruto swims up and gasps for air. "What have you done."

"For letting Hatred and Vengeance consume you, you shall walk this land forever." Naruto notices another person next to the God of light. "What do you mean."

"What my brother means is that you will never be able to join your beloved in the afterlife. You shall forever walk the earth until it dies. No matter what you do, you can never die," the god of Darkness Said.

Naruto clenches his fists. Naruto charges at the two gods with a rasengan. Before he could land a hit, his surroundings change into a forest. Naruto looks around and now sees that half the moon is destroyed. **"What we going to do now Naruto," **Kurama Asked.

"I don't care anymore. This what I get for trusting humans. From now on Naruto Uzumaki is dead. All their is left is Naruto Uchiha." Naruto eyes turn into the Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

**(Thousands of years later)**

Sitting at a table inside a cabin eating Ramen is Naruto Uchiha. **"No matter what you still eat Ramen." **Naruto turns around to face a small fox with nine tails resting on his bed. "Just because I renamed my self to Naruto Uchiha, doesn't mean I will stop eating Ramen."

Naruto stops eating sensing someone close to his cabin. **"Just saying I not going to deal with it. Do it yourself." **Kurama returns to his nap.

_'Lazy Fox.' _Naruto stands up and walks outside to confront this person. "I don't know who you are but I'm giving you a chance to leave before I kill you."

Naruto eyes the person in front of him and notices her skin is the same color as the creatures that he has seen spying on him. "If it's isn't the Red eyes Demon. You have gain a reputation already,"She Said.

"What about it,"Naruto Asked. "You are liked by Faunus but feared by Humans. Why is it that every time you let the faunus live but Kill all the Humans."

"Because Humans are nothing but a waste of space. I will ask this once who are you," Naruto Said.

"My name is Salem. It took me time to search for you but I finally found you. We both have something in common," Salem Said.

"What would that be." Salem chuckles. "We both despise humanity. Which is why I have an offer."

"What is your offer,"Naruto Asked. "I want you to work with me in order to end humanity."

Naruto narrows his eyes. "How do I know you won't betray me Salem. I trusted people before and they betrayed me." Salem extends her hand. "I won't betray you. So do we have a deal."

Naruto shakes hands with Salem. "We have a deal but know this. Should you betray me, you will die."

Naruto Sharingan is active knowing that for the first time in a thousand years he will be putting trust in a person.

* * *

That concludes the first chapter. Please help me correct any grammar mistakes I might of missed.

In about a week or less the next chapter for the Demon of Remnant will be releasing. Until next time.


	2. Chapter2

"I gave you a choice summer rose. But you didn't listen," Naruto Said walking towards the exhausted huntress.

The Said huntress tried to get up only to fall back down onto the ground. She looks around at the destruction caused by the person standing in front of her.

"Why do this. What did she promise you," Summer Asked weakly.

Naruto looks down at her and chuckles. "You think she promised me something in return. I chose to do this. All she said was to make sure I bring you to her alive. I gave you a chance to leave and be with your family, but you instead chose to continue on with your mission,"Naruto explained.

"All this could of been avoided if you made the right choice. But now you going to die in a few hours." Naruto punches Summer in the face knocking her unconscious.

**(Two days Ago)**

Naruto walks into a Room with long table. Inside he sees Doctor Watts, Hazel, Tyrian and Salem. "Now that the last member is here. Tell us Watts do you know where Summer Rose is," Salem Asked.

"I found out that she is staying in a village three hours from here. And her mission is secret but I was able to get the exact details from my spy in the village. Her mission is try and get any piece of information that could be used to locate the Spring, Summer, and Winter Maindens.

Tyrian chuckles and develops an evil grin. "My Queen do you want me to deal with her."

"No but I will be sending soneone else to deal with her," Salem Said facing towards Naruto. Everyone notices this but don't question Salem knowing what would happen.

Naruto turns towards Watts. "Are their any Faunus in the village."

"No, the village hates Faunus. They call them animals," Watts Answered. Naruto Growls when hearing this. Over the years he has protected Faunus since they remind him of himself when he was a kid.

His hatred for humanity grew because of this. To him this proved humanity would never change. That they would remain the same. They even gave Faunus an island where most of it is home to dangerous wild life. But he helped them survive. And any human foolish enough to try and attack Menagerie would die.

"Do you want her dead or alive," Naruto Asked.

"Alive. I want to ask her a few questions,"Salem Answered. Naruto disappears in a yellow flash.

Everyone turns towards Salem. "Are you sure he could get this done. We never seen him fight," Watts Said.

"If you are thinking that he is weak and will be easily defeated. Then you are wrong, I never seen him use his full power but the power I seen him use could level an entire army," Salem Said.

**(With Naruto) **

Naruto reappeared in a alley. **"Where are we now Naruto," **Kurama Asked having been woken up from his nap.

"We are in a Village where Summer Rose is currently at," Naruto Answered.

**"The Silver eye Warrior Salem has been trying to find." **

"Yes. But for some reason I can't sense her aura here," Naruto Said.

**"It's probably that Ozma Guy Salem told us about. You know how he can use magic. He probably gave her something to stop people from sensing her aura,"**Kurama Explained.

"If that's the case then it makes our job a bit more difficult,"Naruto Said now walking among the crowd of people.

**"How are we going to handle this,"**Kurama Asked looking around watching people interact with eachother.

"We will look for her for three days. But if we don't find her in three days we will destroy the villlage to flush her out," Naruto Answered.

**"Naruto, is it really necessary for you to kill this entire village to find just one person,"**Kurama Said.

All these years, Kurama has notice that Naruto only kills people that mistreat Faunus. But when Salem recruited them in their inner circle, he saw that Naruto started to change. Naruto started to show no mercy against any human. Even those that respect and see Faunus as people would die.

Kurama didn't like Salem for this very reason. She has started to change his partner into someone he no longer recognized. The Naruto he knew would at least feel guilty when killing someone. But now this Naruto doesn't show any emotion when killing someone of any age.

Kurama felt that he was going to have to make a choice one day. The choice being to still support Naruto with his goal of ending humanity or find someone who could possibly stand against Naruto and Salem.

But he knew that wasn't a possibility. Both Salem and Naruto were immortal. both of them were strong in their own ways. But most importantly he knew betraying Naruto would be the final straw. He knew that his betrayal would break Naruto. Kurama was snapped out of his thoughts when he fell of Naruto's shoulder.

He turned around to see Naruto getting up from the ground and a young girl trying to pick up everything she dropped. He noticed the girl had bruises on her legs and arms. But what worried him was Naruto.

"I'm so sorry," the girl said. Naruto turns around to look at her.

"It's no problem but watch where your going next time,"Naruto Said. The girl nods and leaves having picked everything up. Kurama jumps back onto Naruto's shoulder.

**"Kit I think we should follow her,"**Kurama Said.

"Why would we need to follow her,"Naruto Asked.

**"I sensed her emotions earlier and notice she is scared of something and depressed about aomething. A girl her age shouldn't have these feelings and shouldn't be carrying so many things. She also had bruises on her body,"**Kurama explained.

Naruto thinks about what Kurama told him and came up with one conclusion that makes him want to vomit. "You think she is being abused," Naruto Said.

Kurama knew Naruto hated anyone who abused their own blood. Naruto may not care about humans but if you are being treated like a slave then that would be the only humans he defends.

**"Yes,"**Kurama Answered.

"We have two days to find out if she is indeed being abused or not. If she is then we will help her. But if she isn't then I won't do anything and she will die along with everyone else," Naruto Said.

Naruto walks towards the direction where the girl ran.

**(With the Young Girl)**

She opens the door and finds her mother looking at her with a stern look. "Why are you late Cinder."

"I tripped and dropped the groceries,"Cinder explained with fear in her voice.

"Well since you were late and haven't finish your chores then you won't be eating again for another two days,"Cinder's Mother Said.

"But I haven't ate anything for three days. And why do I have to do chores and my fucking sisters don't." Cinder was punched in the face by her mother making tears fall down her cheeks.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME YOUNG LADY. NOW DO WHAT I SAID IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET PUNISHED AGAIN." With that her mother grabbed the groceries and went towards the kitchen.

Cinder got back up and went upstairs to complete her chores.

"Why does she hate me. I just want to be loved. It isn't my fault that I was born. I wished someone would just save me from this misery,"Cinder Said in a depressed tone. Unknown to her she was going to get her wish soon.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto witnessed what just happened and was not happy. A mother was supposed to show love to her child not abuse their child.

"Tomorrow at night we will make our move on the village after we save her Kurama,"Naruto Said. Kurama responds with a nod.

**(The next day at Night)**

Naruto watches as Cinder is mopping the floor and her mother is watching her. He notices her sisters are watching TV in the living room.

"Kurama I want you to keep an eye out for summer should she show up."

"**Alright I will warn you when she is coming. Now go do your part,"**Kurama jumps on top of the nearest tree and stays on alert.

Naruto grabs a Kunai with an explosive tag and throws it towards the girls.

**(With Cinder)**

Cinder watches as her mom goes downstairs. She about to start her next chore until she hears something break downstairs.

**'BOOOOOM'**

Cinder falls to the ground from the explosion heard from downstairs. She rushes downstairs to see what's going on.

When she gets there, she notices her mother is on her knees looking at the burned bodies of her sisters. Cinder doesn't know what going on but her mothers look makes her back away in fear.

"This was your doing wasn't it stupid girl. Well then looks like I'm going to teach you your final lesson." Her Mother Simmons a fireball but before she could throw it's towards her she is grabbed by a purple skeleton arm that slammed her into the wall.

"You won't be doing anything to her _human," _A new voice said. Cinder turned towards the person who saved her and notices the purple arm is coming from him.

"Who are you," the Mother Asked with a weak voice.

"I'm someone who hates people like you. Humans like you deserve to die. But let's see if you get to live. Girl do you want her to live or die," Naruto Asked.

Cinder looks at her mother and sees that see is begging her to say live. But Cinder finally losing her fear and clenches her fists. "You think I would save you Mother. You think after everything you done to me that I would still care about you. Guess what you are nothing to me. And I'm glad you were able to witness your daughters die," Cinder Said with hatred in her voice.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL GIRL. I KNEW I SOULD OF KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE. YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A." Before she could finish the arm squeezes her and breaks her entire body killing her instantly. Naruto drops the corpse onto the ground a puddle of blood now forming.

_**"Naruto I sense summer coming here,"**Kurama Said through their mental link._

Naruto turns towards Cinder. "Now its time to make a choice. You could come with me or you could run away from this village," Naruto Said to Cinder.

Cinder looks at Naruto. _'He could help me become strong enough to make people fear me_._He also saved me from my mother.' _Cinder looks at Naruto and Walks up next to him.

"I choose to come with you,"Cinder Answered.

"Good now stay close to me," Naruto Said. Cinder walks along with Naruto. They make it outside where a orange fox jumps on his shoulder. Cinder looks at the Fox with interest. Before she could ask about it a Woman with a white cloak and Two daggers on her hip.

"Were you the cause of this destruction," Summer Asked.

"Cinder go with Kurama. He will keep you safe,"Naruto Said. Cinder Justs nods and follows the Fox towards the outside of the village.

"Summer Rose. We finally meet, but I wished it was under better circumstances. Before we do anything I will give you a choice to abandon your mission and be with your family or be responsible for what happens next."

Summer looked shocked that Naruto knew her mission but connects the pieces. "You work for _her _don't you," Summer Said unsheathing her weapons.

"I see you made your choice." Naruto blasts his chakra into the village activating all the explosive tags in the village.

The next second is filled with nothing but explosions. Summer turns around in horror seeing most of the baller gone and Grimm approaching the village. _'I have to end this quick.'_ Summer activates her semblance and gets behind Naruto but a purple rib cage appears blocking the attack.

Summer gets punched from the side and through a tree taking away a lot of her aura. _'What, How is their two of them. Is this his semblance.'_

"Give up Summer. You can't beat me I could predict your every move,"Naruto Said.

"No I will stop you no matter what it takes," Summer charges at Naruto not noticing his fist glowing blue.

Naruto dodges her attack and strikes her in the stomach with a Chakra enhanced attack making her spit out blood and go through a wall of one of the houses. Naruto walks towards Summer who is crawling out of the broken wall.

_'That attack shattered nearly my entire aura,' _Summer Said in her mind.

Summer tries to get up but coughs out more blood and Falls back down onto the ground.

"I gave you a choice summer rose. But you didn't listen," Naruto Said walking towards the exhausted huntress.

The Said huntress tried to get up only to fall back down onto the ground. She looks around at the destruction caused by the person standing in front of her.

"Why do this. What did she promise you," Summer Asked weakly.

Naruto looks down at her and chuckles. "You think she promised me something in return. I chose to do this. All she said was to make sure I bring you to her alive. I gave you a chance to leave and be with your family, but you instead chose to continue on with your mission,"Naruto explained.

"All this could of been avoided if you made the right choice. But now you going to die in a few hours." Naruto punches Summer in the face knocking her unconscious.

Naruto picks Throws summer over his shoulder and teleports to Kurama.

Naruto notices his surroundings and that they are in a cave.

**"I see the mission of a success," **Kurama Said.

"She wasn't powerful. Then again I didn't hold back on the punch I gave her,"Naruto explained.

Naruto notices Cinder walking towards him. "Grab on to me Cinder. And try to not vomit when we get to Salem." Cinder grabs on to Naruto arm and Kurama jumps on his shoulder.

Naruto turns around and notices a Raven trying to get to him and smirks. Naruto teleports to Salem's castle with the mark he has their.

Raven lands and transforms. "Dammit I was too late." Raven now can only pray that Summer will be alright. But deep down she knows that she will no longer see Summer Again.

**(Salem's Castle)**

Salem is sitting in her chair watching something through a seer Grimm until Naruto appears next to her.

Salem turns her head and smiles seeing now that Naruto indeed completed her mission but notices a young girl with him.

"Salem. What you want to do with Summer,"Naruto Asked.

Before Salem could answer Summer starts to stir. Naruto Drops her on the ground and leans on the wall with Cinder standing next to him.

Summer opens her eyes and looks around. Her eyes widened in horror realizing where she is. She tries to use her eyes but Naruto grabs her by the neck.

"Don't even try it," Naruto Said. Summer is dropped and lands on her knees.

"Well I am not surprised Ozpin sended you in a Sucide mission. He thinks just because you have silver eyes you have a high chance of survival. But I will give you a chance to live. Tell me everything you know about the maidens and I will let you live without your eyes," Salem Said.

"I won't tell you anything. So how about you end this already," Summer Said weakly.

Salem just chuckles. "Well then if that how you want then fine by me. We do have a way to get information anyway. Naruto do your thing."

Naruto activates his Rennegan on his right eye. Naruto touches her head and starts to pull out her soul. _'I'm sorry Ruby and Yang. Mom is not coming home. Take care of them Tai.' _

Naruto pull out her soul completely and recieves her memories. Summer's body drops to the floor.

"So where are the maidens," Salem Asked. Naruto finishes processing Summer's memories.

"The fall maiden is Someone called Amber while the other three have not been discovered yet. That all I got from her which was disappointing."

"What are you going to do with the girl you Naruto,"Salem Asked.

Naruto looks at Cinder and back at Salem. "I'm going to train her. Once her training is complete she will be a great help towards your goal,"Naruto Answers.

"Very well but she is your responsibility Naruto,"Salem Said.

Naruto nods and Signals Cinder to follow him and leaves Salem alone. Salem looks out the Window behind her. _'Oh Ozpin. When will you realize that you won't be able to win against me. It's only a matter of time before you let your guard down.' _

_**(Chapter end)**_

Well that was chapter 2 of this story. Sorry it took me a while but I had to think which way I would be taking this story. Expect updates for other story soon. Also I have summer a Weapon I feel she would have.

Please help me find mistakes I may have not notice. Leave your opinions about this chapter and ideas you think would be good to add. With that being said, Until next time.


	3. Chaptet3

**(Beacon Academy)**

"Oz what was so urgent that you called me back from my mission early. And why does Ironwood have to be listening as well," a male voice said.

"As much as i hate to admit it, i also agree what was so urgent that you needed to contact me on Initiation day for new students entering Atlas Academy Ozpin," Ironwood said.

Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee and looks at Qrow and then Ironwood who is on the screen from the scroll on his Desk. "Summer is dead."

When hearing this Qrow stops drinking from his flask and clenches his fist. Ironwood closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe.

"Who killed her Ozpin,"Ironwood asked. Before Ozpin could respond Qrow interrupts him.

"Who do you think killed her Jimmy. Who in the world despises silver eye warriors," Qrow said angrly.

"I see. Who told you about her death," Ironwood asked.

"Raven was the one who told me about her death," Ozpin answered.

"What else did my sister tell you," Qrow asked.

"Last thing she told me was that it was my fault for causing her death. She would of attacked me if it wasn't for Glynda entering my office. She gave me a glare before making a portal and leaving," Ozpin answered before taking a sip of his coffee.

"As much as would like to talk about this, I have students to observe." Ironwood ended the call. Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee before staring at Qrow who was drinking from his flask.

"Qrow i know what your thinking. If you go after the person that killed Summer you will also die," Ozpin Said.

Qrow just glares at Ozpin. "What do you want me to do then, let her killer roam free. If i kill the person who did this it will deal a huge blow to Salem's forces."

Ozpin just signs and stands up to look outside his window. "It would deal a huge blow but if what i sensed Two weeks ago is what i think it is then we are in big trouble."

Qrow stares at Ozpin not understanding what he meant. "What do you mean."

"Centuries ago when I united the four maidens we went to investigate a village that was said to be made up of mostly Silver eye warriors." Ozpin went silent. Qrow noticed Ozpin's expression changed to one of anger.

"What happened Oz," Qrow asked.

"When we got their the entire Village was destroyed with everyone dead. But what i saw would forever remain in my mind. Everyone from children to adults were laying on the ground with a pool of their own blood laying underneath them. Even Women who were expecting children were also killed. And then i saw him, the cause of the destruction. When i saw him my mind was clouded with anger that i attacked him not knowing the consequences of my actions," Ozpin Said taking a deep breathe.

"We fought for nearly two hours. But in the end it was for nothing. All the maidens were killed. But i landed a fatal blow on him that cut off his entire right Arm. He held his right side in pain. I was about to land the killing blow but then i got hit from behind by Salem herself,"Ozpin Said.

Qrow's eyes widen when hearing this. From all he was told about Salem, he knew that she never got involved with anything even if one of her followers was about to die.

"That is all i remember since i died moments after. Few months later i'm once again reincarnated." Ozpin sat back down in his chair.

"So what your saying is that Salem has her own personal bodyguard. Wait wouldn't he already be dead because of old age," Qrow said.

" I have a feeling Salem might of found a way to keep him alive for a long time," Ozpin said making sure Qrow wouldn't notice he was hiding something.

Qrow just rubs his forehead not liking what has happened today. First he finds out that the person he calls sister is dead, But to make it worst he also gets told he can't go after him since he might be someone who is centuries old.

"Well i'm leaving Oz since i have to deliver the news to Tai," Qrow Said walking towards the elevator.

Ozpin waited for Qrow to leave before taking out a book from his drawer. _'I'm sorry Qrow but the more you don't know the better.' _

"To think I would bring myself to do this. Then again I have no choice since this is the only way to perhaps beat Naruto," Ozpin said to himself.

Written within the book are Jutsus from the Shinobi era. Ozpin turns to a page that shows the hand signs that allow you to Summon the Shinigami.

Ozpin stands up and starts doing the hand signs. Moments later he finishes the Jutsu and a figure appears in front of him staring at him.

**Why did you summon me Mortal," **the Shinigami Asked not sounding too happy.

"My Name is Ozpin," Before he could say anything else he is interrupted.

**"DONT LIE TO ME."**

"My name is Ozma and I want to make a deal with you," Ozma Said.

**"What would I get in return Mortal," **the Shinigami Asked.

"The soul of Naruto Uzumaki," Ozma Said.

The Shinigami Scowls when hearing that Name. **"Let's say I accept your deal mortal. What do you want in return."**

"I want two people revived to help me defeat Naruto Uzumaki," Ozpin Said.

The shinigami reads Ozma's mind and chuckles. **"You want those two. You are playing a dangerous game Ozma. But as long as I get his soul I don't care what you do. So we have a deal," **the shinigami said making the Two people Ozpin wanted appear in front of him unconscious.

**"But I will give you a warning. You better be ready for a fight when Naruto finds out about this." **With that said the Shinigami returns to his realm.

_'I hope this doesn't come back to bite me,' _Ozpma thought to himself while sending a message to Glynda to get to his office.

**(Chapter's End)**

This is something I forgot to include last chapter. So tell me what you think and help me find any grammar mistakes I made.

Also try to guess which Two people did Ozma ask for to help him defeat Naruto.

Fell free to give me ideas you would like me to add to the story in the future. Until next time.


	4. Update

Before I upload the next chapter I will be explaining things that I forgot to mention in previous chapters.

Their will be a time skip that will lead us to the RWBY timeline finally for those that been waiting for this.

This Naruto is three years after the war meaning that Hinata and Naruto didn't have any children.

Shinigami's Servent and Habu 2010. I will be using the idea to make Summer a path but she won't be appearing until volume 3 events.

But I will be letting all you decide what path she should be.

Last thing I want to say is that some of you nearly got it correct about who I brought back. You got one correct but not the second person. Feel free to guess again before I upload the next chapter within the next 24 hours.


	5. Chapter4

**(Beacon Academy)**

"How are they doing Glynda," Ozpin asked.

"They haven't shown any sign of waking up anytime soon. But who are they Ozpin," Gynda Said. Before Ozpin could answer the two patients begin to stir.

Ozpin looks towards the two who are sitting up in the bed holding their head. "Welcome back to the world of the living Minato and Kushina." Glynda looks at Ozpin like he's insane.

"How do you know who we are," Minato Asked no longer suffering from a headache. But he was ready to fight if he needed.

"Glynda I need to be alone with them,"Ozpin said. Glynda hesitated but left the room.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee before taking a seat in front of them. "I know you both have questions. So I will try my hardest to answer them."

"Where Is our son old man," Kushina Asked. Ozpin ignored the what he was called and looked at Kushina.

"I'm sorry but he no longer exists," Ozpin said. Ozpin feels something about to pierce his neck and notices Minato is no longer on his bed.

_'He's Fast.'_ Ozpin said in his mind. He also feels something wrapping around his feet. _'Chakra chains.' _

"I'm going to to ask this once, What village are we in," Minato Asked ready to kill Ozpin should he not like his answer.

"We are in Vale," Ozpin said. Minato tightened his grip on his Kunai and Kushina made the chakra chains feel tighter on Ozpin's legs making him flinch.

"Lie to us one more time and you will die old man," Kushina Said.

"The Shinobi Era is no more. All Shinobi have been dead for thousands of years," Ozpin said feeling them let go of him.

Minato looks at Ozpin in shock not believing what he has heard. "You really are telling the truth. But why did you brings up back then,"Minato Asked.

**"I could perhaps answer that." **Everyone turns towards the new person in the room. They see a Fox with a nine tails sitting on Minato's bed.

**"But before I give you an answer, Whatever I say next is the truth whether you like it or not," **Kurama Said.

"Why should we trust you Kyuubi," Kushina Said ready to hold down the Fox.

"Because he is partners with Naruto Kushina. I witnessed that partnership with my own eyes in the fourth Shinobi war," Minato Said.

**"Ozpin here brought you two back in order to defeat Naruto," **Kurama said.

Minato finally put the pieces together. "That would mean that Naruto was responsible for..."

**"The end of the Shinobi Era. Naruto himself made sure to kill everyone in ever village," **Kurama Said.

"Why would he do that, are you sure it was Naruto," Kushina Asked not wanting to believe anything Kurama was saying.

**"It was him. Then again I don't blame him, if someone killed my wife who was carrying my unborn child, I would also kill them."**

Minato couldn't believe what he has hearing. "Who ordered the death of his wife Kyuubi."

**"All the kages except Garra. Suna's Civillian Concil signed the agreement with Garra's signature."**

"But why, he should of been treated as a hero after the war. What happened," Minato Asked."

**"Everyone in Konoha feared him. His friends also feared him for having power to surpass all the current Kages. When they heard about Naruto and Hinata having a child, they feared that the child would grow up more powerful then Naruto. So they ambushed Hinata in her Home and killed her," **Kurama Said.

**"When he killed everyone in Konoha, he moved on to the rest of the villages. He killed everyone from Kids to Adults. Anyone who was in the way was killed. Anyone who tried to fight died. Only one who tried to talk Naruto out of killing everyone was Garra. But eventually He was also killed since the his signature was on the mission Document."**

"Why didn't you try to stop him," Kushina Asked having stopped crying a while ago.

**"I was angry during that time. They hurt Naruto who was my partner. When we found out who killed Hinata. I gave the news to my siblings who also helped Naruto kill everyone since they viewed Naruto as the only human able to be trusted."**

"That still doesn't explain how Naruto is alive. You said it's been Thousands of years,"Minato Said.

**"Naruto was cursed to not be able to die by normal means. He can't age to death," **Kurama Said not telling the whole truth. Only Ozpin noticed this since he was told everything about Naruto From the relic of knowledge.

"I'm guessing their is no way of talking him out of it right," Minato Said.

**"The Naruto you knew Minato no longer exists. Naruto no longer cares who he kills unless your a Faunus. It got worse when we joined Salem," **Kurama Said. Ozpin grip on his mug tightened. Kushina and Minato looked confused.

"Who is Salem,"Kushina Asked.

**"Salem is someone who recruited Naruto and me about 15 centuries ago. At first Naruto didn't completely trust her. But after the years of working together Naruto started to trust her more. But on the day when Naruto was about to get struck down, Salem saved Naruto at the last second killing his attacker," **Kurama Said looking at Ozpin.

**"From that day, Naruto pledge his full loyalty to Salem. But his Hatred for Humanity grew thanks to Faunus being treated like animals. What he and Salem have plan is something I don't know. He doesn't completely trust me anymore." **

"What can we do to help," Minato Asked with Kushina standing next to him.

**"For now work with Ozpin. Now I have to get back before they know I'm gone."** Kurama Disappeared from the room.

Minato and Kushina turn to Ozpin. "I'm guessing you are Ozpin," Minato Said.

Kushina and Minato look at each other then at Ozpin. "We will help you defeat Naruto. But we won't be killing him. We will find a way to seal him in a prison where he can't escape," Minato Said.

"That's all I ask," Ozpin said. With that said he left the room.

"Minato, are you sure we can't just talk to him," Kushina said not liking the idea of sealing her own son.

"If what Kyuubi said is true than Naruto won't listen to reason. To be honest I really don't blame him. If I lost you before Naruto was born, I would of killed the entire village that was responsible," Minato Explained.

"Well at least we could get to know what changed over time," Kushina said trying to change the topic.

Minato nods in agreement. _'I sensed that Kyuubi didn't tell us everything. I just hope it wasn't something important."_

**(Years Later)**

Ten years have passed since Naruto and Kurama saved Cinder. During this time, Cinder and Naruto have grown close. Cinder now sees Naruto as a father she never had. Naruto sees Cinder as his Daughter.

Naruto has been training Cinder for Ten years. To say the least, Naruto is proud of her. Cinder is able to stand her ground against Naruto for nearly one hour. She is able to dodge most of his attacks with little effort. But she isn't able to hit him when he is using the Sharingan.

Six months ago Cinder was sent to collect the power of the fall maiden. Today is the day she returns from her mission.

"She was supposed here Minutes ago. You wouldn't know where your pet is Naruto," Watts said.

Naruto glared at him. "Say something like that again and I'm going to make sure you are replaced Watts." Tyrian giggles at the two.

"Can't you two just go one day without arguing," Hazel Said. Before anyone responds the doors of the conference room open. Cinder enters with Emerald and Mercury behind her.

"Cinder did you accomplish your mission," Salem Said.

"I was only able to gain half the Fall maiden powers before a huntsmen interrupted. But the good news are that the White Fang will be helping with operations inside Vale and I convinced someone to help steal Dust. But their was a complication with the last operation," Cinder Said.

"What kind of complication Cinder," Naruto Asked.

"A girl with a Scythe and silver eyes interfered with the last operation," Cinder said.

"She hasn't unlocked her power yet so she shouldn't be a risk to future operations. But when was this," Naruto Asked.

"Two weeks ago," Cinder Answered.

"Anything else you report," Naruto Asked.

"She was invited to Beacon academy by Ozpin himself," Cinder Said. Naruto looks at Salem.

"Naruto and Kurama will be joining you for the rest of the operation to make sure nothing goes wrong. Everyone is dismissed," Salem said. Everyone left the room.

Cinder followed her father out the room with Emerald and Mercury following as well. "Where is Kurama,"Cinder Asked.

"He is in Vale. He likes hanging around their for some reason. But as long as he helps I really don't care," Naruto Said.

"Is their a Mark in one of the warehouses in Vale," Naruto Asked.

"Their is. The warehouse should be nearly empty since Roman is probably stealing dust for a shipment that arrived today," Cinder Said.

"Then make sure not to move if you don't want to vomit." Naruto along with Cinder and her Partners disappear in a flash.

**(With Kurama)**

_'_**I'm so bored. Nothing to do.' **Kurama walked through the streets in Vale hiding eight of his tails under a genjutsu. Kurama stopped for a moment when sensing Naruto chakra appear in Vale.

**_'So she is sending Naruto for this operation. I hope he doesn't sense Minato or Kushina.'_ **Kurama is about to walk before he arrives into a street filled with cops.

**_'So they already started. Now they have the dust needed to start the next step of their plan.' _**Kurama is about to walk away until he notices one of the girls in the street has silver eyes.

_**'So, that is Summer's Daughter. Looks like Naruto won't care about her yet since her power is still **_**_dormant.' _**Kurama starts to walk away.

_**'i hope you don't unlock that cursed power you have girl. From what i heard about you, you might be a good Jinchuriki for me since you remind me of the old Naruto.' **_Kurama thought.

**(With Roman)**

Roman walks towards a table in a empty warehouse. He drops what he was carrying on the table and signs.

"Cinder i thought you said he was good for stealing dust." Roman turns around and sees Naruto with Cinder next to him. Emerald and Mercury are standing behind them.

"Well Cinder was the one who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang." Before Roman could react, he finds himself lifted into the air by a purple arm.

"And you will continue to do as she says. My daughter has big plans for you Human. But if you value your life, you will not call Faunus any names or else you will die." Naruto let Roman go.

"And should you ever betray us. I will make sure you see your worst nightmare before killing you," Naruto said activating his Sharingan in his left eye.

* * *

That concludes this chapter. Help me find any errors i made that i didn't notice when checking the chapter.

Also feel free to Leave any other idea that you would like to see. Until next time


	6. Chapter5

It's been a week since the situation at the docks. Kurama has been trying to figure out what is the next step in Cinder's plan. All he knows is that their is a White Fang meeting happening now at a abandoned warehouse.

_'**But why would Naruto want me to keep an eye on Ruby and her team.'** _Kurama keeps walking around Vale.

Kurama stops when sensing someone fighting nearby. _**'That's the silver eye girl's aura. But I also sense, that's not good**.' _Kurama starts running towards the location of the fight_._

**(Few Minutes ago)**

Naruto was not having a good day. He had Roman go to the White Fang meeting to persuade Faunus to join the White Fang. It was all going well until he received a message from him saying their was a spy at the meeting.

The next second he hears a explosion nearby. "Looks like I need to help Roman," Naruto said to himself. Naruto starts jumping from roof to roof following behind Roman. He gets a view from the person who sneaked into the meeting.

Naruto recognizes her being a member of team RWBY. _'Looks like they ruined another operation. Now I'm going to have to kill them. But first I will watch them fight Roman.'_

Naruto follows them into the highway where he witnesses Roman getting pushed off the highway in the Padlin. Naruto watches them use their semblances to cut one of the arms off the Padlin.

He watches Roman land a hit on Yang hitting her through a support piller. He notices she suffered nearly no damage. _'I see. She could absorb physical attacks and use that to boost up her pysical strength. Ruby has speed while Blake is able to create clones and infuse them with elements. Weiss hasn't even mastered her semblance.'_

Naruto also watches as they use their different set of skills to do team attacks. _'I'm impressed this type of teamwork took my old team months to do. Even then it wasn't as good as team RWBY's.'_

Naruto witnessed Yang destroy the Padlin in one punch causing it to shatter. Yang shot Roman but someone lands in front of him blocking the shot with her weapon.

"About time you got here Neo," Roman said. Naruto jumps down and Lands next to Neo and Roman surprising them.

"Both of your leave now. I will handle it from here." Neo and Roman shatter and a bullhead nearby starts to leave the area.

Naruto dodges Yang's punch and jumps back. "Team RWBY it's an honor to finally meet you. But I wish it wasn't like this."

"Who are you," Weiss Asked. Team RWBY stay on Guard.

"I'm someone who is starting to get annoyed with your interference. I'm giving you girls one chance to leave and stop messing with my daughter's Operation," Naruto Said.

"No. We won't stop until you all are arrested," Weiss answered.

"Then you four leave me no choice. **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." **Weiss makes an ice wall protecting them from the attack.

"Freezerburn." Ruby and Blake jump back. Yang jumps into the air while Weiss makes the floor below her ice. Yang punches the floor with her weapon creating mist.

Naruto activates his Rinnegan and holds his arms out. "**Almighty Push." **Team RWBY feel an invisible force push them away from Naruto and getting rid of the mist.

"What in the world was that. That took down a large amount of our aura," Weiss Said. Team RWBY were having some trouble standing up.

**'His eyes. Blind his eyes.'** Ruby looks around trying to find the Voice. Ruby looks at Naruto noticing his right eye looking purple with a pattern added to them while his left is red with different pattern.

"Any of you have any ideas on how to blind him for a few seconds," Ruby asked trusting the voice. Blake looks towards the broken Padlin.

"Try to distract him while I check the broken Padlin," Blake Said. Weiss and Ruby look at eachother before nodding.

"Ice Flower." Ruby shoots at Naruto at the same time Weiss shoots muiltiple projectiles at Naruto.

Naruto starts going through some hand signs before slamming the ground. **"Earth Style: Mud Wall." **Blake uses this opportunity to sneak around and starts searching through the broken Padlin.

Ruby's and Weiss's shots hit the wall not reaching their target.

Ruby and Weiss side step when an lightning spear nearly hits them. They looks towards the mud wall noticing it's coming through it.

The spear disappears and the mid wall lowers back into the ground. "I must say, I'm impressed you were able to dodge my chidori spear. But now I'm going to eliminate you all."

Before Naruto could react something lands in front of him. "YANG NOW," Blake screamed. At the same time a flash could be seen causing Naruto to rub his eyes.

"YOU." Naruto is interrupted by Yang punching him repeatedly. Yang lands her final punch in his chest throwing Naruto back into a piller. Naruto spits out blood.

_'I underestimated them. Nobody has caught me off guard like that. They are going to be a treat in the future.' _Naruto stands back up slowly still suffering some pain. But regained his eyesight back.

Naruto hears sirens nearby. "Looks like i underestimated you four. Next time you won't be so lucky." Naruto disappears in a yellow flash.

"Ruby how did you know to aim for his eyes," Blake asked.

"I don't know I just had a feeling," Ruby answered not telling the truth. Blake notices but doesn't question it.

"Let's get back to beacon. I want some sleep," Weiss said. Team RWBY start walking towards Beacon. Ruby stops and looks behind her noticing a Fox watching her.

She walks towards it. "Ruby what are you doing," Yang asked.

"It's nothing their is just a Fox right there," Ruby said turning back towards the Fox but it's no longer their.

"Nevermind let's just get back to beacon Yang,"Ruby Said.

Kurama lowers his genjutsu. **"Ruby Rose. I see I was right about you and your team. Maybe it won't be so bad if I make myself known to them. Naruto did say to keep an eye out on them and what better way to do then to live with them." **

Kurama speeds up before jumping on Ruby's head startling her. Ruby grabs what on her head and notices it the fox watching her.

"Hey their little guy. What's your name," Ruby said too tired to even hug the adorable fox to death. Kurama licks her nose before jumping on her shoulder and going back to sleep.

"I I wasn't so tired I would take him from you Ruby," Weiss said. Ruby looks at the Fox on her shoulder having a weird feeling about him.

**(With Cinder) **

Cinder is going through the information she gathered but is interrupted by a message from her father.

'Keep an eye on team RWBY. Send me information about them when you have it.'

"Emerald I have a job for you and Mercury." Emerald and Mercury sit up from their bed.

"What is the mission Cinder," Emerald asked.

"I want you to gather information about team RWBY. You have until the beginning of the festival. Do not fail me."

"We won't Cinder," Emerald said. Mercury just nods.

**(Next Day at Beacon)**

"So what the information you have for us today Kurama," Ozpin asked.

Right now Ozpin is having a private meeting with Minato, Kushina and Glynda.

**"All I have is that Naruto now sees team RWBY as a threat. Naruto is planning something Big. I still don't know what though," **Kurama said.

"Do you at least know when he is planning to start his plan," Ozpin asked.

**"His plan is already in motion. He has the dust already. I just don't know why he would need so much dust," **Kurama said getting irritated.

"How strong is he then," Minato asked.

**"Naruto is one of the strongest beings alive along with Salem. Naruto knows almost every Jutsu ever created. Good thing Naruto didn't want to learn Sealing since that reminded him of his past. Naruto alone could level an army or destroy a city. He has Sasuke's Sharingan and Rinnegan," **Kurama explained.

Everyone stays silent. Ozpin grip on his mug tightens.

**"But When I said the Naruto you know is no more I kind of lied and said the truth at the same time." **

"Explain Kurama," Kushina asked not understanding what he said.

**"Naruto might be able to hide his feelings from everyone around him but he can't from me. Underneath all that rage and anger is the old Naruto. But thanks to everything that happened with the death of Hinata and the betrayal of everyone he saw as family, he is lost in his anger just like Obito once was. Only difference is Naruto suffered a worse fate then Obito. Obito was able to go into the afterlife and reunite with his love Rin," **Kurama stopped for a moment before continuing.

**"But Naruto wasn't. He was cursed with not being able to die. From their he abandoned the Uzumaki name. He lost a part of himself. He blamed humanity as a whole for his curse. But the worst of all was that I had to witness my partner attempt sucide muiltiple times," **Kurama said.

"Didn't you try to help him at least," Glynda Said.

**"You think i didn't. I tried my hardest to help Naruto. But it wasn't enough. By the time Naruto finally stopped trying to end his own life, Humanity was born. But also the Faunus. Naruto wanted to stay away from Humanity but that changed when a girl no younger than 12 was about to be raped by three Men."**

**"The girl triggered one of Naruto's seals that he used to alert him if any intruders were close to his cabin. When Naruto made it to the girls location, he lost it. He brutally murdered the three men. He healed the Faunus girl and asked her the directions of her village. When Naruto got their he murdered ever human. Every child, everyone who was human was killed no matter what age. From their his reputation grew. To Faunus he was a savior. But to Humans he was a monster," **Kurama said.

"Is their any way to bring Naruto back to his senses," Kushina Said.

**"If you were two thousands years early then maybe. But now that he works with Salem their is not much we can do," **Kurama said.

"How did Naruto change when Salem recruited him," Minato asked.

**"The change didn't happen until the aftermath of the Battle between Ozma and Naruto. Salem healed Naruto and reattached his Right arm. As I said before Naruto gave Salem his full loyalty." **Kurama is interrupted by Minato.

"I didn't question you before Kurama but now I am. No more lies what is the relationship between Naruto and Salem," Minato said with a glare.

**"Naruto and Salem have feelings towards eachother but don't show it. Naruto can't let go of the past and Salem doesn't want to risk being betrayed again," **Kurama answered.

"What your plan Kurama. I know you have a plan and you hiding it," Ozpin asked.

**"I plan to make Ruby Rose my Jinchurki. With her help we might be able to bring down Naruto. But of course she will need to train with my power and her own. But she might be able to bring the old Naruto back." **

**"**If you do this Kurama. You will be risking her life to fight someone who is hundred times stronger than her," Minato said.

**"Yes but did you forget that if I extract my power from Naruto he will be weakened enough for us to escape during the attack," **Kurama said.

"If that is all then everyone is dismissed. We do have a Dance to prepare for this weekend. Kurama stay for a minute I want to talk with you," Ozpin said.

Kushina and Minato made their way towards the elevator. Ozpin waits for them to leave before facing Kurama.

"Why did you tell them information that is better kept hidden," Ozpin said. Kurama glares at Ozpin.

**"Because they will find out sooner or later. Sooner or later they will find out about everything you are hiding. The truth about you and Salem. The truth about the curse that you, Naruto and Salem have. And when they find out you are on your own Ozma." Kurama disappears from the room. **

**(Chapter End)**

This marks the end for Chapter 5 of the Cursed duo. Leave your thoughts about the chapter and do you Naruto could be redeem Himself.

This doesn't mean I will redeem Naruto, I just want your opinion if you think he can be redeemed. Until next time.


	7. Chapter6

Kushina is lying down on the rooftop looking at the moon.

_'This is the only time I could be at peace.' _Kushina's smile turns into a frown when thinking about her son.

**"You know Minato is looking for you." **Kushina sits up and signs.

"I know but I want to be alone right now." Kurama signs knowing why Kushina is acting like this.

**"What has you conflicted Kushina," **Kurama asked. Kushina stays silent for a moment before answering.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing."

**"What do you mean," **Kurama asked confused.

"Helping Minato create a cell underneath beacon ment for Naruto," Kushina answered.

**"He didn't tell you everything did he." **Kushina looks at Kurama with a confused expression.

**"The cell is ment to block off his chakra. But when that is done Ozpin is going to put him under a strong illusion that he won't be able to break out of."**

"What is the illusion supposed to do," Kushina asked.

**"It is supposed to act like the infinite tsukuyomi," **Kurama answered.

"I won't let them hurt him more," Kushina said.

**"I don't want this either Kushina but I feel like this could work and finally let Naruto rest."**

"Or it could break him even more," Kushina said glaring at Kurama.

"**That's a risk I'm willing to take if it means I could finally let him rest and take away the pain that he keeps buried underneath. If that's all you have a dance to prepare for tomorrow." **Kurama disappears from Kushina's sight.

Kushina stand up and heads towards the stair but not before looking towards a Raven watching her.

_'How did I not notice the bird. Why do I feel a large amount of aura coming from it.' _The Raven lands in front of her before transforming into a woman wearing a Grimm mask.

Kushina unseals her sword ready to defend herself. "I'm not here to fight," the mysterious woman said.

"Why should I bulieve you," Kushina asked not letting her guard down.

"You want to know the truth about your son Naruto Uzumaki."

Kushina looks shocked that this unknown person knows her son's name.

"Who are you," Kushina asked lowering her sword.

"Raven Brawen. We have much to talk about Kushina Uzumaki."

**(Next day)**

"You know the girls did a pretty good job organizing this dance," Minato said.

"They did didn't they," Ozpin said watching students dance.

"Why didn't your wife come to the dance," Ozpin asked.

"I really don't know. She said she didn't feel well," Minato said.

"Well I hope she feels better soon," Ozpin said.

Emerald and Mercury are looking from above making sure everyone has partners.

"It appears all the dancer have partners," Emerald said.

"How long do I have?"

"We should probably be home by midnight, to be safe," Mercury said.

**(With Cinder)**

"I'll keep my eye on the clock." Cinder starts running towards the communications tower.

Cinder notices a guard and ducks down. She makes her way around and gets behind the guard. She knocks him out in one hit.

She walks into the building. Inside she notices four more guards. She ignore their warning before sprinting towards the guard in front of her.

She gets a hold of him before forcing him to shoot another guard. She throws the guard she was holding towards the railing.

The other two are about to charge at her before hearing something behind them.

"**Chidori." **One of the guards gets killed instantly when a hand goes through his chest. The last gaurd gets caught off guard by Cinder and gets knocked out instantly.

"I had that under control father," Cinder said walking towards the elevator with Naruto following.

"Perhaps but I wanted to hang out with my daughter," Naruto said.

Naruto grabs two Kunai before throwing towards the elevator right when the doors open. The guards get instantly killed when the kunai go though their head.

Cinder and Naruto go inside the elevator. "So why are you here father."

"Can't I see my daughter once in a while," Naruto said with a smile.

Cinder smiles as well knowing her father is being honest. She has only seen her father smile when he is with her or with Salem for some reason. They step out of the elevator as soon as the doors open.

She makes her way towards a computer and starts hacking it.

"A party guest is leaving," Emerald announced through the ear piece.

"Which one," Cinder asked.

"Ironwood," Emerald answered.

Naruto senses someone coming up the elevator.

"You done yet," Naruto asked Cinder.

All the screens in the room turn on showing a Queen piece. "Yes."

Cinder hides when hearing the elevator open. Naruto goes through hand signs before turning invisible.

"Hello?" Ruby walks slowly into the room while not noticing Naruto sneaking behind her.

Cinder comes out of hiding and releases dust into the air turning it into icicles and launching them at her. Ruby destroys them with her weapon.

Ruby gets hit from behind and throw towards Cinder who grabs her by the neck and slams her into the ground.

"Well looks like you get to meet your see your mother again Ruby Rose." Ruby was dazed from Cinder's attack earlier that she doesn't hear Naruto.

The elevator opens revealing Ironwood. Cinder sneaks away and escapes. Naruto disappears in a flash. Ironwood rushes towards Ruby's side when noticing her. With Ironwood distracted, he doesn't notice a Queen piece appear on the computer Cinder used.

**(Next day)**

"Everything went as planned last night Cinder," Emerald asked.

"It did. Although I did get help from my father," Cinder answered.

"By the way, we got a package delivered to our room last night. It's for you Cinder. But it said to give you the letter first," Mercury said holding out the letter.

Cinder grabs it and starts reading it.

_-Consider this your early birthday present since we won't be able to celebrate it like we usually do this year._

_ -from your Father  
_

Cinder notices Mercury take a medium size box and a pet carrier from underneath his bed.

Cinder opens the box revealing a bunch of rubber ball and water balloons. She notices a piece a paper with instructions for the Rasengan.

She smiles since the Rasengan was a move she wanted to learn when she was 12. Her father never let her since he said she was too young.

She moves her focus towards the pet carrier. She opens it and a small golden retriever comes out panting. She bends down and picks it up carefully.

She sits on her bed and begins petting the puppy. Both Mercury and Emerald are surprised to see Cinder smiling.

**(Chapter End)**

Well this marks the end of chapter 6 of the Cursed Duo. It took me awhile to write this chapter since I kept rewriting it muiltiple times.

Also school kept me busy for a while since the semester was ending so forgive me for not uploading weekly. That being said leave your ideas that I might consider trying to add into the story and opinions about this chapter.

Until next time, peace.


End file.
